


Play Date

by bushibenren



Series: Love, sweet love [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Houjou Emu, Emu crys a lot, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Top Dan Kuroto, Torture, based on episode 22, intersex Houjou Emu, poor Emu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushibenren/pseuds/bushibenren
Summary: 在彻底陷入昏迷之前，永梦只来得及记住Genm逐渐靠近的身影。
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu
Series: Love, sweet love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793959
Kudos: 6





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> 22集衍生  
> 【双性】永梦注意  
> 【有暴力以及流血表现】注意  
> 请一定一定看好tag  
> 性癖不同，不要强求  
> 可以不喜欢，千万别辱骂  
> 求你了🙏

在彻底陷入昏迷之前，永梦只来得及记住Genm逐渐靠近的身影。

再次醒来的时候，永梦发现自己在黎斗的办公室里——不是位于幻梦公司的那一个，而是他们之前卫生部抓捕黎斗时来到的地方。

他躺在其中一张办公桌上，手被反铐在身后。永梦只要稍微一偏头，就能看到黎斗的办公桌，以及随意地靠在办公桌旁，并没有解除变身的Genm。

永梦不知道自己昏迷了多久，头脑昏昏沉沉的，凉意从办公桌一直渗进心里。永梦努力使自己镇定下来。他的驱动器已经损坏了，在无法变身的情况下是不可能打得过Genm的，如果他突然改变主意要杀他……

Genm突然很短促地嗤笑一声，然后迈步向他靠近。永梦下意识地向后缩，金属碰撞的声音在寂静到有些可怖的空间里格外明显。

“Genm……不，黎斗先生。”

说完这句话后，永梦一时失语。而Genm居高临下地看着他，似乎被他脸上的表情极大地取悦了。

永梦现在的表情和不久之前驱动器被毁掉那时的表情很像，比起愤怒与仇恨，更多的是难以置信地痛苦和悲伤。黎斗从来都很喜欢他这样的表情，或者甚至可以称得上是迷恋着。

Genm的右手抚上他的脸颊，永梦猛地瞪大双眼，试图挣开的动作被钳制住，他只能被迫抬起后脑与Genm看不出情绪的双眼对视。  
Genm的手捏得他下颌发疼，而黎斗的声音是压抑着兴奋的语气：“你会永远记住这一天的，宝生永梦。这一切……一切全都是为你准备的。”

黎斗的愉悦几乎让永梦毛骨悚然。黎斗是非常懂得如何伤害他的，他很擅长把永梦的心撕碎，再哄他自己黏好，而施加暴力甚至不算是最有效的方法。

如果黎斗真的只是准备揍他或者……杀了他，也许并不会是最坏的情况。

而说完这句有些莫名其妙的话之后，Genm就随意地放开了控制着永梦的手，永梦的后脑重重地磕上桌面，他还没来得及痛呼出声，黎斗的手已经轻松地扯下了他的外裤。

“什……！”

永梦抬脚去揣Genm，但立刻被随意地挡下了。两个人此时的力量差距显然太过悬殊，但永梦还是近乎惊恐地拼命挣扎着。Genm的另一只手猛地掐上永梦的脖子把他的上半身提了起来，无视了永梦因为缺氧而扭动着的身体，有点不耐烦地训斥道，“乖一点就会少吃苦，身为天才玩家的永梦不会不明白吧？”

永梦对此的回应是试图再次踢向Genm。

“真是没办法呢。”Genm的语气里几乎带着一点苦恼，然后把永梦甩在了地上。永梦感觉到自己的肩膀似乎撞到了办公桌的桌腿一类的硬物，痛得他本能地蜷缩起来。

而黎斗一脚踢在他肩膀被撞的位置，虽然他已经控制了力道，但只是轻轻的触碰都会让疼痛雪上加霜，遑论是踢击。永梦痛到意识混沌，而黎斗这时又一脚踩在他胸口，鲜血从永梦的口中涌出，滴落到他身上沾了灰的白大褂上，染红了领口。

永梦仰躺在地上，有气无力地喘息着，Genm娴熟地对他的痛苦视若无睹，抓住他的领口像摆弄玩具一样又放回了桌上。

然而当黎斗继续动作的时候，永梦还是以微弱的幅度试图躲避着。这当然是没有用的，但当黎斗连他的内裤一并扯下，永梦光裸的下半身终于暴露在外时，永梦却突然放弃了似的，除了紧紧闭上眼之外不再有其他的动作。

他试图合拢的膝盖轻松地被黎斗分开，黎斗像操弄人偶一样把永梦摆成M字开腿，永梦也不再有反抗动作，只是闭着眼颤抖着，不知是因为皮肤直接接触到桌面所感受到的寒意还是因为别的什么。

而他大张的双腿间除了阴茎之外——还有女性特有的生殖器官。

“原来如此，是在担心这个吗。”

黎斗看着永梦破罐破摔的模样，恍然大悟一般说道。黎斗的右手从永梦的膝盖顺着内测向腿根滑去时，永梦痉挛似地一抖，合拢双腿夹住了黎斗的手臂。

而接下来黎斗的一句话却让永梦甚至忽视了被皮质材料包裹的手指挑逗玩弄着花穴的奇异触感。黎斗的语气微妙，灌满了恶意地炫耀：“完全没必要担心这一点哦？我的话，早就知道了啊。”

“黎斗先生？！怎么会、什么时……呃啊！”

永梦一瞬间瞪大双眼，而他还没来得及说完，黎斗已经分开紧闭的阴唇，将一根手指插入穴口，并强硬地整根塞入。

未经人事的紧致花穴本就难以如此突然地承受异物，仅仅一根手指就让永梦有了饱胀感。并且黎斗的右手上外骨骼一般地硬质的护甲甚至覆盖到手指，插入时毫不留情地摩擦着柔嫩的内壁。永梦的泪水溢出眼眶，他疼得浑身哆嗦，连腿根都在打颤，内壁紧绞着入侵的手指。撕裂般的疼让他甚至不敢用力呼吸。而尽管他是如此抗拒，穴中还是自动自觉地分泌润滑的液体，方便手指的继续侵入。

“反应真棒啊。”黎斗似乎是真心实意地这么感叹着，他甚至故意弯曲指节，硬物刮擦内壁的疼痛让永梦一边流泪一边绝望地扭动身体试图逃避。但黎斗死死地按住他的肩膀，甚至摸索着想要探入第二根手指。

“黎、黎斗先生，请、请等——”

“啊，对了，是在永梦十八岁的时候哦。”黎斗语调轻快地解释说明着，语气好像在讲述什么甜蜜的恋爱故事，手上却不顾永梦的反抗又加入了一根手指。“分离手术结束之后，是我把永梦送回家的。”

手指在永梦体内旋转抽插着，皮质的材料对于娇嫩的花穴还是太过粗糙，痛楚远远压过少得可怜的快感，永梦被铐在背后的手腕因为挣扎已经被勒出了血痕。

“果然还是这么紧呢。”

永梦已经没有余力去思考黎斗这句话话背后的含义，只是随着黎斗的动作痛苦地呻吟着，说不出完整的话来。

黎斗又插入了第三根手指，永梦几乎觉得自己已经失去别的感官，此刻脑中唯一清晰的只剩下疼痛。但黎斗，与他不同，显然非常享受此刻的情形。

不幸的是，随着花穴越来越适应手指的抽插，永梦惊恐地发现自己在黎斗这样的行为下竟然仍然获得了快感，手指的抽插也伴随着淫靡的水声。一直观察着他的黎斗显然也不会错过这一点，另一只手开始抚慰永梦的阴茎。

“别、黎斗先生，请不要……”

永梦惊慌失措的阻拦毫无用处，黎斗同时刺激着他的阴茎和女穴，不时擦过敏感的阴蒂。永梦情不自禁想蜷起身子躲避不想要的快感，却一次又一次被强制保持双腿大开的姿势。

“真厉害啊，永梦。”黎斗的手指抽出时，皮质的材料上已经覆盖上一层亮晶晶的粘液。黎斗甚至特意将手举到永梦眼前，仿佛是为了让永梦好好看看自己有多么淫荡。永梦试图扭头去逃避眼前的画面，但在这种情况下仍然获得了快感这件事他并不能否认。

黎斗沾着永梦的体液的手开始揉弄挺立的阴蒂，在这样的刺激之下永梦很快射了出来，精液弄脏了他自己的T恤。黎斗嗤笑一声，语气是令人反胃的温柔，“永梦这不是很喜欢吗？”

永梦闭着眼睛不想回答，黎斗的手抽开之后他终于可以合拢双腿蜷缩起来。他不觉得黎斗会就此放过他，尤其是在看到黎斗从桌角的纸箱里拿出什么之后。

“因为永梦很听话，所以先送你一个礼物吧？”黎斗这么说着，手上拿着一个硬质皮质项圈。永梦无力的反抗被轻松压制，卡扣合上之后项圈严丝合缝地贴上永梦的皮肤，只要再稍紧一点，这个项圈就会剥夺他呼吸的能力。

这个项圈的位置和宽度让永梦一低头就会窒息，甚至连左右扭头都很困难。永梦仰躺在桌面上，惴惴不安地等待着。比起现在的状况，他倒宁愿黎斗选择暴力对待他。

然后是口衔。黑色的硬物被塞入口腔，皮带紧紧地在脑后系住。永梦的尖叫和任何可能的言语都被堵了回去，只剩下含混不清的呻吟。

当黎斗的手再次滑到他下半身的时候，永梦情不自禁地又是一抖。因为被迫保持仰躺，他看不见黎斗的动作，只能感觉到有什么东西再次抵上了花穴。

按摩棒贴着阴唇摩擦几下，顶弄着敏感的阴蒂，然后被黎斗一下子捅了进去。永梦的腰高高抬起，左右扭动着想逃离，但很快被黎斗按住，继续向更深处前进。

按摩棒的尺寸和手指显然不同，永梦看不到自己的小腹处已经被顶出微微的凸起。黎斗的一只手抚上被顶起的地方，在另一只手把按摩棒开关推到最顶上的同时重重地按了下去。

如果不是嘴巴被堵住，永梦此刻一定已经尖叫出声了。太过分的刺激让他无法思考，他隔着口衔嗯嗯呜呜地哭叫着，两腿不停打颤，甚至整个身体都大幅度地抖动着。

黎斗没有给他适应震动节奏的时间，一刻不停地开始抽插，永梦的眼泪从刚刚起似乎就没有停过，强力的震动伴随着快速的抽插带来的快感已经到了难以承受的程度。他想合拢双腿，腿根立刻被抽了一巴掌。永梦疼得一哆嗦，颤颤巍巍地又逼迫自己张开了双腿。

他突然又感觉到油状的冰凉液体滴在下身，黎斗一只手握着按摩棒捣弄着花穴，另一只手又就这润滑液去开拓他的后穴。

永梦疯狂地摇着头抗拒着，扭着腰试图躲避，而他微弱的挣扎自然干扰不到黎斗的动作，手指还是被送进了后方的穴口。

前后被同时这样过分的玩弄着，永梦没坚持多久就潮吹了。透明的爱液随着抽插而溅出，打湿了他自己的腿根，即使在黎斗把按摩棒抽出以后，他下面还在喷着水。而黎斗另一只手的扩张也完成了，永梦躺在原地，胸口急速起伏着，两次高潮相邻时间太短，身体还没从敏感状态恢复又接受了下一波刺激，他几乎觉得意识有些涣散。

黎斗似乎更加兴致勃勃，像打扮洋娃娃一样给永梦戴上更多束缚用具。阴茎环被紧扣在因为刚才的刺激而再次勃起的阴茎根部，永梦的脚腕被铐了起来，手臂也被拘束器进一步束缚住。永梦心里隐隐地有了不好的预感，又觉得怎样也不至于比现在的情形更难以忍受了。

“还差一点就完成了，不要着急。”黎斗的语气像在安慰没耐心的孩子一样。永梦已经无暇因为这样的语气而感到愤怒或怎样，注意力就被又一次插入穴中的物体夺走了。

这一次黎斗用的相比之前的按摩棒稍微小了一些，是前端粗后端细的类型，因为直径差距而并没有那么容易拔出。紧接着，一个跳蛋压上了微微挺立的阴蒂，被胶带一类的东西固定住。永梦以为新一轮的折磨又要开始，但黎斗接下来的动作让他越来越恐慌。之后是塞进后穴深处的又一个跳蛋，只不过个头更大一些。甚至阴茎的柱身也被绑上了震动器。在最后，一条皮质的贞操带从腿间勒穿过，连到腰间的皮带上。随着锁合上的一声轻响，黎斗终于满意了，他退后两步，视线在永梦身上来回扫过，仿佛在欣赏自己的作品。

黎斗似乎看出了永梦的不安，他很慷慨地向永梦解释了起来：“因为还要为回归幻梦公司做一点准备，所以得让永梦一个人待一会。”  
黎斗这才解除了变身，永梦发现他不知什么时候换上了西装。皮肤相接触的那一秒钟永梦几乎觉得触感有些陌生。黎斗的手顺着膝盖摸到腿根，“有陪伴的话，永梦也不会感到寂寞了。”

永梦在明白了黎斗的意思之后一瞬间后背发凉。他试图摇头，用眼神向黎斗恳求着。而这一切都不会有效果，或者不如说这只是给黎斗的愉悦更进一步的煽风点火。黎斗对这一切视若无睹，毫不犹豫地转身走开了，同时他的手伸进西装口袋，按下了几个开关。

几处的跳蛋和按摩棒同时开始工作。刚刚止住的泪水又从眼眶涌出，永梦的不停变换着姿势，试图逃离这全方位的折磨，最终当然也只是徒劳。

黎斗已经坐回了办公桌前，永梦因为项圈的桎梏无法大幅度扭头，他看不清黎斗的电脑屏幕上究竟是什么，只能捕捉到黎斗西装革履的背影，和敲击键盘的声音。

永梦扭动挣扎时膝盖磕上了桌面，响声盖过了金属和皮革碰撞摩擦的声音，而黎斗的语气是近似命令的冷酷：“安静点。”

……键盘声停了几秒，然后永梦感觉到体内的震动猛地加强。

永梦哭得更厉害了，但他已经不敢再出声。过分的快感已经快要变成疼痛，阴茎环让他无法射精，而阴蒂和花穴受到的刺激又一次又一次将他推上高峰。他的下半身一片泥泞，腿根还有黎斗的掌痕。

永梦盯着天花板尽量放空自己，他实在很希望自己能立刻晕过去。永梦已经失去了时间概念，他分辨不清自己被放置了多久，他几乎想要恳求黎斗回来，怎样都好，只要能让他脱离现在的境况，怎样都好……

等黎斗再一次回到桌边的时候，永梦连哭声也已经很微弱了。黎斗一件一件地取下他身上的束缚，而永梦只是顺从地任他摆弄，即使黎斗解开了已经沾上血的手铐，永梦也没有任何反应，甚至没有多看自己流着血的手腕一眼。

黎斗留下了项圈，解开了永梦口中已经被津液浸湿的口衔。此时永梦被黎斗半抱在怀里，一恢复出声说话的能力，永梦就口齿不清地、断断续续地重复着什么。黎斗很耐心地等着永梦从崩溃中略微恢复，永梦艰难地抬起手，手指抓住黎斗的衬衫，手腕渗出的血也蹭到了黎斗的衬衫上。

“对、不起……黎斗先生……对不起……请，请放过我……对不起，对不起……”

永梦一遍又一遍地、有气无力地道歉，虽然实际上，他自己也不明白是在为什么而道歉，只是想赶快逃离让他崩溃的折磨。

永梦下意识地向黎斗的怀里靠过去，他们此刻依偎的姿势仿佛一对爱侣。黎斗脸上的表情是纯粹的满足，他捧起永梦带着血和眼泪的脸和他接吻，此时此刻他眼中的感情几乎可以称之为扭曲的爱意了。他当然爱他，以至于如此享受亲手碾碎水晶的过程。

永梦腰间的贞操带也被解开，黎斗的动作轻柔得像在触碰易碎品。阴茎环被取下的一瞬间，永梦抽泣着射在了自己的腿上。体内的玩具也被一一取出，而永梦又一次潮吹了。他已经流不出眼泪，甚至一瞬间几乎失声，靠着黎斗身体筛糠般抽动着。

永梦几乎进入了半昏迷的状态，直到他感觉到他又被黎斗抱到身上分开了双腿。永梦瞬间瞪大了双眼，他连试图合拢双腿的力气都没有，其余反抗也只是聊胜于无，黎斗没有脱衣服，只是简单地解开了皮带，下身的衣服也只褪到露出已经勃起的阴茎的位置。永梦的手臂无力地推拒着，口中因为恐慌而不停乞求：“请……请不要再……黎斗先生……”

“再稍微忍耐一下，你可以做到的吧？”

永梦的反抗所得到的全部反馈只是黎斗轻飘飘的这句话。黎斗的阴茎缓缓没入已经饱受摧残的花穴，而这句话也彻底剥夺永梦反抗的意志了。他机械地点点头，乖巧地张开腿，乖巧地顺着黎斗的动作呻吟，乖巧地被亲吻，不知道过了多久，他终于如愿以偿地晕了过去。

而这并没有打扰黎斗的兴致，彻底昏迷之后永梦整个人软下来，只剩下了本能反应，像制作精巧的玩偶一样随黎斗摆弄。黎斗的动作越来越激烈，永梦失去意识的身体被来回折腾，终于当永梦不知第几次高潮的时候，黎斗也射在了永梦体内。

黎斗缓缓抽出阴茎，乳白色的液体也从穴口滴落。仍然昏迷着的永梦双腿被合拢，乖顺地闭着眼，安稳地靠在黎斗怀里，被细致地亲吻，只看黎斗的表情，他们仿佛一对亲密无间的恋人。

黎斗没有去管永梦脸上的血迹，像当年一样把永梦的衣服一件件穿了回去，再把永梦抱回了他原来躺着的桌子，动作轻柔地放下了永梦的身体。

做完这一切，他整理好自己的西装，提起另一张桌上的公文包。离开这里之前，黎斗只深深地看了睡梦中依然皱着眉的永梦最后一眼。

……

“……永梦！！”

**Author's Note:**

> 写的有点赶，而且写完才想起来有一开始想好要写的梗没加进去😢可能以后有空会再改……随缘吧


End file.
